Forget Our Memories RESHARE
by Phunny08
Summary: "Musim gugur yang keenam"/"memperhatikannya lagi?"/"Besok maukah kau pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku?"/"SEHUN! Ireona!"/Aku menderita sebuah penyakit. Penyakit Alzheimer/HUNHAN


Title : Forget Our Memories

Author : FunnyVani

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Xi Luhan

Warning : cerita pasaran dan ga jelas. GS. Death chara(?)

* * *

RESHARE.. mmaf kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan

author mau cuap cuap gaje dulu. Fanfic ini itu terinspirasi dari K-Movie yang judulnya Moment To Remember. Tau kan? Jadi mungkin akan ada alur yang sama atau kata-kata yang sama. Tapi ga keseluruhan terinspirasi dari film itu kok ^^ ini juga terinspirasi dari kisah nyata authornya sendiri...

Happy Reading..

* * *

Yeoja itu. Matanya menerawang jauh. Senyum getir terlukis di bibir mungilnya. Diamatinya langit gelap di atas sana dari kamarnya. Sesekali disekanya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Diperhatikannya selembar foto yang ia genggam. Di sana tercetak jelas, sebuah gambar seorang anak laki-laki bersama seorang anak perempuan yang tengah tersenyum. Dia membalikkan foto tersebut. Di sudut kanan bawah foto itu tertulis _"Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun"_. Adalah potret dirinya sewaktu masih kacil bersama seorang laki-laki yang disukainya.

Luhan menekuk lutunya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan tubuhnya. Teringat kembali masa lalunya bersama Sehun. Sejak Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan menyukainya, dia malah terkesan menjauhinya. Dia juga menjadi dingin setiap bertemu Luhan.

"Musim gugur yang keenam," gumam Luhan. Dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya. Dia kembali terisak.

enam tahun lamanya Luhan memendam perasaannya. Hampir semua teman-temannya mengetahuinya. Tapi dia selalu mengelak jika ada temannya yang bertanya mengenai hal itu.

Yang Luhan inginkan adalah Sehun bisa menerima perasaannya, atau paling tidak Luhan ingin Sehun tidak menjauhinya seperti sekarang ini.

. . . . .

Angin pagi menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket tipis. Wajah tampannya tampak bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah Seoul Art High School. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Laki-laki dengan nama lengkap Oh Sehun itu tersnyum, masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"SEHUN!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap. Sehun. Panggilan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol."

"Ayo, aku ingin berkeliling sekolah dulu," ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menarik tangan Sehun begitu saja.

"Ya! pelan-pelan saja. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Sehun tahu jika sahabatnya itu mempunyai maksud tersendiri.

"Kau akan tau nanti," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya yang kemudian kembali menarik tangan Sehun yang masih terus meronta.

. . . . .

Blitz kamera itu terus tertuju pada satu objek, tidak berpindah. Seolah sang pemilik kamera tidak tertarik dengan objek lain. Kamera itu tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah bersama temannya.

Oh Sehun. Potret namja itulah yang sedari tadi mengisi kamera Luhan. Diperhatikannya namja itu. Senyum indahnya, wajah tampannya, matanya yang bersinar. Begitu sempurna di mata Luhan.

Dilihatnya gambar yang tercetak di kameranya. Luhan tersenyum melihat hasil karya fotonya itu. Diperhatikannya lagi sosok Sehun. Tiap kali dia memandangi sosok itu, terasa desiran halus di hatinya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu." Luhan terlonjak kaget, hampir saja dia melemparkan kamera di tangannya.

Luhan melirik kesal ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kau hampir membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung," protes Luhan tidak terima.

"Kau berlebihan.." ujar Baekhyun. "memperhatikannya lagi?"

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela di sampingnya. "seperti yang kau tau."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Bukalah hatimu untuk namja lain."

"Jika aku bisa."

. . . . .

Pagi ini hujan lebat mengguyur kota Seoul. Jalanan terasa sepi, mungkin orang-orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah. Tapi tidak untuk anak-anak sekolah. Mereka tetap harus masuk, mengingat ini bukan hari libur.

Tampak Luhan yang tengah menggigil kedinginan, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mengutuk Kris kakaknya, karena membawa mobilnya pergi entah kemana pagi-pagi tadi, sehingga dia terjebak di halte bus seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku akan mengulitimu, dasar naga jadi-jadian," gerutu Luhan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Pemilik mobil itu menurunkan kaca samping mobilnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan. Luhan terbelalak kaget, 'bukankah itu Sehun?' batinnya.

"Luhan _ssi_, apa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sehun dari dalam mobilnya.

Luhan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "a-ahh, ne. Aku sedang menunggu bus," jawabnya gugup.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Luhan. "Ayo, kita berangkat bersama," ajak Sehun.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Tidak akan ada bus yang akan berhenti."

"N-ne.." dalam hati, Luhan sangat bahagia, rasanya dia ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Sehun melepas jaketnya dan memakainya untuk melindunginya dari hujan. "Kajja."

Dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati Sehun. Jantungnya seakan mau meloncat dari tempatnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan diantar oleh orang yang disukainya seperti ini.

"Pegang satu ujungnya," Sehun memberikan satu ujung jaketnya agar dipegang Luhan. Tangan kanannya tetap memegang salah satu ujung jaket sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan merasa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Untunglah Sehun tidak melihat kesini, batinnya.

"Ayo." Mereka berlari menuju mobil Sehun.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Setelah Luhan masuk, Sehun segera berlari dan masuk ke bagian pengemudi. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berjalan, meninggalkan halte bus itu.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Keduanya tidak berani membuka suara. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Sehun masih terus mengemudikan mobilnya, sementara Luhan lebih memperhatikan jalanan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa ada yang aneh, menurutnya ini bukan jalan meuju sekolahnya. Dia melirik Sehun di sampingnya.

"Sehun _ssi_, apakah kau yakin ini jalan menuju sekolah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerem mobilnya, diperhatikannya sekeliling, ini memang bukan jalan menuju sekolahnya. "A-ahh, mianhaeyo. Aku agak ada masalah pada jalan."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Sehun memutar mobilnya menuju sekolah. 'mungkin aku harus pergi ke dokter' batin Sehun.

Mobil itu memasuki pekarangan Seoul Art High School. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Sehun. Dia membuka pintu mobilinya dan berlari keluar menuju pintu mobil sebelah kanan. Membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu tersnyum kecil.

"Jeongmal gumawo, Sehun _ssi_," ucap Luhan.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Sehun. Eumm.. besok apa kau ada kegiatan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada, waeyo?"

"Besok maukah kau pergi ke taman bermain bersamaku?"

"N-ne? Ah b-baiklah."

"Kita bertemu di sana saja ne?"

"Arraseo Sehun _ah_. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sekali lagi. Ketika dia akan berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sehun mengeluarkan saputangannya, dia berjalan mendekati Luhan. Disibakkannya poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan. Diusapnya wajah Luhan yang basah karena air hujan tadi.

Sementara Luhan sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Tubuhnya membeku ketika Sehun menatap matanya. Dia seolah terhipnotis dalam tatapan itu. Namun Luhan segera bisa menguasai dirinya.

"A-ahh,, sekali lagi terima kasih Sehun _ah._" Ucapnya yang langsung berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah memandangi punggung gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan sendu.

. . . . .

Diperahatikannya dokter yang duduk di depannya. "Jadi bagaimana, dok?" tanya Sehun. Dokter itu mengehela napas panjang.

"Apa kau masih sekolah?" tanya dokter itu. Sehun mengangguk memberi jawaban iya. "sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari sekolah."

Sehun terkejut, matanya memanas. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? "Ne?"

"Tinggalkan sekolahmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menerima pelajaran. Kau tidak akan bisa mengingat tulisan-tulisan dan kata-kata yang diberikan gurumu. Kau juga akan melupakan teman-temanmu."

Air mata Sehun turun mengalir di pipinya. "Apa tidak ada jalan untuk menyembuhkannya? Dengan operasi atau semacamnya?"

"Penyakit _Alzheimer._ Ingatanmu akan terhapus secara total. Kau akan lupa bagaimana caranya bertelpon, belajar, berpakaian dan yang lainnya. Kau juga akan lupa siapa dirimu. Obat-obatan mungkin bisa menghambatnya, tapi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Kau akan mengalami kematian mental sebelum kematian fisikmu," jelas dokter itu panjang lebar.

Sehun berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tubuhnya seolah tidak bernyawa lagi. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Air matanya terus mengalir. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Dicengkramnya kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut lagi.

"Wae? Waeyo?" gumam Sehun pelan. Dia perlahan mulai bangkit dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke apartemennya dengan langkah yang diseret.

. . . . .

"SEHUN! Ireona!" teriak Chanyeol ketika baru saja sampai di apatemen Sehun dan mendapati sang pemilik masih tertidur dengan damainya.

"eunghh.." Sehun melenguh pelan, dia mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya.

"Ya! Cepat bangun. Apa kau lupa janjimu kemarin eoh?"

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Nuguya?"

"Ish~ jangan bercanda Oh Sehun. Ini aku Chanyeol!"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dia merasa ada memori di otaknya yang akan mulai terhapus kembali. "a-ah ya.. Chanyeol. Mian, kepalaku sangat pusing dari semalam."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, dia kemudian duduk di samping Sehun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur. "Apa yang kemarin dokter katakan?"

Diam. Sehun hanya diam, tidak sanggup menceritakan hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun, Chanyeol segera membuka mulut, "gwenchana jika kau memang belum siap me–"

"Aku akan kehilangan semua ingatanku," jawab Sehun menyela kalimat yang akan terucap dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Matanya memanas menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap meluncur menuruni kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol menatap miris sahabatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sehun, mencoba mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja, "gwenchana. Menangislah jika kau ingin."

Tubuh Sehun bergetar. Air mata yang tadi dibendungya kini telah meluncur menganak sungai di pipinya. Dia balas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"sstt.. uljima.. sebentar lagi kau akan ada janji dengan Luhan? Apa kau ingin tampil buruk di depannya karena matamu yang sembab heumm?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

Sehun berhenti menangis dan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "gumawo."

. . . . .

Luhan melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berada di sini menunggu Sehun. Namun, yang ditunggu tidak juga menampakkan diri. Dia mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat." Luhan tersenyum pada namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"Gwenchana."

"Mianhae, aku tadi sempat lupa jalan." Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Lupa jalan?"

"A-ahh lupakan saja. Bukankah kita ingin jalan-jalan? Kajja.." Luhan tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Hari itu mereka berdua bersenang-senang di taman bermain. Mencoba berbagai wahana. Senyum ceria juga terus terkembang di bibir mereka berdua.

. . . . .

Pintu kayu itu berderit. Suho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar adik laki-lakinya. Dia mendapati Sehun tengah mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan sendu.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, dia tersenyum miris. "Tidak ada pilihan lain," jawabnya yang kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya tadi.

Suho mendekati adiknya dan mendekap erat tubuh itu dari beakang. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya. "Kumohon jangan pergi."

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan kakanya itu. "Tidak ada gunanya aku di sini lagi. Aku tidak akan mengenal siapapun. Hyung, bisa menjengukku di sana jika rindu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Air matanya juga mulai menuruni kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Nado, hyung. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita tidur bersama?"

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, batinnya.

. . . . .

Disandarkannya kepalanya di jendela kelasnya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Bagai tubuh tanpa roh. Sudah tiga hari Luhan menjadi sosok yang pendiam seperti ini.

Beberapa hari lalu dia mengunjungi rumah Sehun, tapi dia tidak ada di rumah. Suho mengatakan jika adiknya, Sehun tidak ada di rumah, dan dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Saat Luhan bertanya kemana perginya Sehun, Suho tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam.

Baekhyun merasa iba pada sahabatnya itu. Didekatinya Luhan. "Luhanie, gwenchanayo?"

"hmm.." hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Diserahkannya amplop itu pada Luhan. "bacalah, mungkin ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Chanyeol memberikan ini padaku, dari Sehun."

Luhan menerima surat itu. Dibukanya perlahan. Dibacanya kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas kertas putih itu.

_Dear My Luhanie,_

_Annyeong Luhanie,, ini aku, kau tau kan siapa? Hihihi.. bagaimana kabarmu? Ah kau pasti baik-baik saja, aku tidak salah kan?_

_Heumm,, Luhanie, lewat surat ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan marah atau bersedih ne? Kau harus tersenyum :)_

_Luhanie, mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu. Aku selalu mengacuhkanmu. Mianhae.. sebenarnya aku tidak ada maksud untuk melakukannya. Aku tau kau menyukaiku, oh bukan tapi mencintaiku. Aku tau itu. Dan aku juga tau kau sangat terluka karena perbuatanku. :(_

_Saat aku mendengar bahwa kau mempunyai perasaan kepadaku, aku langsung menjauhimu. Mianhae.. bukan maksudku untuk menjauhimu. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Kita tidak bisa bersama._

_Aku akan sangat bahagia jika bisa berada di sisimu. Tapi,, kau mungkin tidak akan bahagia ketika bersamaku. Aku akan mengecewakanmu. Aku tak akan bisa terus bersamamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis karena aku. Tolong jangan menangisiku yang telah membuat sakit hatimu._

_Aku menderita sebuah penyakit. Penyakit _Alzheimer_. Penyakit yang sangat langka. Karena penyakit itulah aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku takut,, aku takut sekali. Ada sebuah penghapus di kepalaku karena penyakit itu. Aku takut melupakanmu. aku akan melupakan semuanya. Ingatanku akan terhapus total. Aku takut menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi._

_Jeongmal mianhae aku baru memberitahumu sekarang.. tolong jangan mencariku. Aku sudah bisa bahagia di sini.. ^^_

_Tolong lupakan aku mulai sekarang. Carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku. Namja yang bisa melindungimu, bukan namja yang lemah sepertiku._

_SARANGHAEYO_

_Your Love,_

_SEHUN_

Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi putih Luhan. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari sosok seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak peduli apakah Sehun mengingatnya atau tidak, dia ingin selalu berada di sisi orang yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Luhan menatap sahabatnya. "Dimana Sehun, dimana?" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan badan Baekhyun.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Perlahan Luhan mulai menenangkan dirinya. Setelah Luhan tenang, Baekhyun kembali membuka mulut, "Tolong jangan tunjukan kesedihanmu di depan Sehun, dia tidak tau apa-apa. Dia tidak tau kau siapa, jangan memaksanya." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Dia ada di..."

. . . . .

Pagi yang cerah di hari pertama musim semi. Tampak Luhan yang tengah berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju garasinya dan keluar mengendarai sebuah mobil.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan, meninggalkan kota Seoul menuju pedesaan. Mengunjung suatu tempat untuk bertemu seseorang.

. . . . .

"Tuan Sehun, ada yang mencarimu," ujar perawat itu pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk di balkon rumah sakit.

Namja yang di panggil Sehun tadi menoleh ke arah sang perawat. "Nuguya?"

Perawat itu agak menepi, di belakangnya muncul Luhan yang tengah tersenyum. "Annyeong," sapanya.

Sehun menatapnya heran. "Nuguya? Apa kau malaikat yang akan membawaku ke surga?" Mendengar itu hati Luhan terasa sangat sakit. Dia menatap miris namja yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Benarkah dia Sehun yang dia kenal? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah melupakan segalanya?

Luhan mengangguk ragu dan tersenyum. "Ya, itu aku," jawabnya pelan. Dia menatap perawat yang berada di sampingnya, meminta izin untuk membawa Sehun pergi.

Mobil Luhan melaju di tengah jalanan. Dia membuka atap mobilnya, membuat udara segar masuk. Sehun berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sesekali Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Apa kita akan ke surga?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya. Kita akan segera sampai."

. . . . .

Mobil Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah padang bunga yang begitu indah. Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Dia menuntun tubuh lemah itu untuk mendekat ke padang bunga tersebut.

"Apakah ini di surga?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. "yah,, ini di surga. Apa kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku sangat suka. Terima kasih malaikat cantik."

Luhan tersenyum. Walaupun Sehun tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya, paling tidak Luhan merasa bahagia karena bisa melihat senyum ceria Sehun.

**-The End-**


End file.
